I Need Your Love
by AlyssaWrites96
Summary: A story about two unlikely people falling in love during the apocalypse. Zoey X Francis pairing. The first few chapters are clean but it does contain graphic material.
1. Prelude & Outbreak

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction. I hope you will please leave reviews to help me on this journey! Sorry if the first few chapters are a little slow I promise more action starting at about chapter three. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy and again please leave a review so I know if I'm doing alright and should continue I will update a lot. **

**Chapter 1: Prelude/Outbreak**

**Zoey's POV**

It seemed like forever since I'd been back home in my room in Pennsylvania. It hadn't even been two years but as much as I hated to say it part of me did miss it. I never thought I'd miss this place the day I walked out the door to leave for college to become a film student. i don't even think I had looked back that day I left. I felt like there wasn't much of a home left for me here. My parents had just divorced before I graduated High School and I was excited to leave the place that brought me bad memories of my parents fighting. My mom had brought me back home after she had gotten a phone call from my college about my grades having dropped drastically and my absence from school. This, of course, was the first she had ever heard about it. I knew it would probably come as a shock to her since I had always done well in school. Lately I just hadn't been feeling up to attending my classes. I would stay up all night and day watching horror movie marathons or playing video games. I would make it to some classes if they weren't interrupting my two previous plans. That apparently wasn't enough for the school to just look past me. After she had talked with my father about this they agreed it was best I came home, (which is funny because they never agree on anything which probably is a factor in what led to their divorce.)because they thought I might be on drugs or that I was being badly influenced by some people at school. My parents had always been like this, overprotective, strict, and paranoid. I guess it comes with my dad's line of work being the chief of police, it still gets on my nerves though. I was tired of living my sheltered boring life and I didn't want to live like this anymore. I'd always wanted to be adventurous ever since my dad took me shooting when I was little. Holding that gun made me feel powerful like I could do something, CHANGE something. I'm not sure why I thought that film would be the way to do that but as I said I quickly found out I was wrong. I flipped on the T.V. in my room and started walking to the bathroom connected to my bedroom when I heard the news anchorman on T.V. say something about a new flu going around. "Oh great" I said out loud to myself "Something else I can worry about killing me other than my parents when they find out why I'm doing so bad in school". I inwardly sighed and continued to go to the bathroom. I had to get ready for dinner that night because my dad was coming over to discuss with my mom and I about school. After I had showered and gotten dressed the doorbell rang. I quickly ran down the stairs and flung the door open to see my dad smiling at me (even under these circumstances) and then we both hugged. I let him in and his eyes lit up when he saw my mom come downstairs sporting the best outfit in her closet making me feel as if I were underdressed in my jeans and tank top. My dad still deeply loved my mom and I felt she still loved him too but, their marriage still fell apart I don't understand why. It makes me like relationships even less than I did before.

"Hello Delilah" my father had said in awe while still staring at her. My mother replied with a simple "Hello" and we all walked to the dining room where the food was already set out and waiting to be devoured. My father's face turned more serious and he looked me in the eye. I knew this was the start of my scolding and I braced myself for the yelling by casting my eyes downwards ready to give him the puppy eyes he always caved to, but the yelling never came. After a brief moment in silence I looked up to see my dad staring wide eyed at my mother who had turned sickly looking. "Is your mother sick Zoey? I hope she isn't catching that new flu." My father had started to walk over to my mom to help her, all of a sudden her face slammed into the table as if she had just died right there. I ran to her to check on her and felt her skin, it was cold, clammy and worst yet, I felt no sign of a pulse coming from her wrist. I stared at my dad with wide eyes and he stared back with the same expression and I looked to see he was doing the same. My father hurriedly picked up my mother and he headed for the door. It was cold outside so I went to grab my track jacket, nothing could've prepared me for what I was about to see when I walked back to the entrance of my house. My father was on the ground, bleeding and unconscious. My mother was beside him on her knees chewing. Part of me knew I should run but I walked quietly around and saw that my mother was chewing on my father. I had screamed in panic not even recognizing my scream until my father looked at me awoken from his unconscious state by my scream and he immediately pulled his gun and shot my mother in the head. He ran to me quickly and held me for what felt like a long time while I sobbed into his chest. My father then handed me his pistol and looked me in the eyes before saying "Zoey I need you to kill me, before, before I attack you like your mother attacked me. After that please promise me you will find somewhere safe." I looked at him in terror and started shaking my head, tears still in my eyes and a heavy heart as he had started to change just like my mother before my very eyes. "Do it Zoey. I love you. You will always be my little girl. " I raised the gun and my dad smiled at me, a simple yet heart-wrenchingly sad smile. "I love you too daddy..."

I just shot my own father and watched my mother try to eat him. So many thoughts raced through my head before it landed on one. The new flu I had heard about. I felt bile rise in my throat and had to swallow as I realized this was the start of something horrible. Something that had just affected my family and I was sure it was affecting many others I started to try to find stuff to help me and I decided to go and look for a place that might provide some safety.

**Francis' POV**:

I had just came over to Jessica's house when I heard a man on T.V. talking about some new flu that was plaguing people and turning everyone psycho. "I hate the flu." I complained. Jessica was scared and asked me to come over saying that she think she came in contact with someone who was sick while she was at work at the strip club. I didn't much approve of her working there but it was better than some of the girls I'd been with in the past so I learned to live with it. Jess was in the bathroom and I walked over to stand outside the bathroom dorr and listened in on her to see what was going on. I heard her throw up a few times in the toilet before I knocked. "Jess you ok in there?" I asked and then when there was no reply I opened the door to find her passed out by the toilet. I picked her up and the moment I touched her it felt like she was already dead in my arms. I carried her to her bedroom and I set her down on the bed. I stared at her for awhile before going to watch the TV to see if they said anything about the symptoms of this new flu and what to do. As soon as I sat down in the chair and flipped the TV back on to the news channel I saw Jessica come from the hallway and stand in the hall entrance. She stared at me for what seemed like forever. "Are you ok Jess? You seem really weird." She didn't reply so I started to get up and kept looking at her. Something was wrong with her and she wasn't giving me any answers. I was getting really fed up with everything at this moment and started to yell "JESS HELLO, YOU IN THERE?!" I wish I'd never done that because the moment I did she started screaming and running towards me.

The next thing I know I was on the ground and she was on top of me snarling and acting like a rabid dog. I was holding her back away from me and noticed she still felt cold. I looked in her eyes seeing that no life appeared to be in them. It looked as if her very soul was ripped from her body and just a shell was left. I seen the shotgun that she had hidden behind her door just in case anything ever went wrong like someone breaking in or a creep from the club following her home. I slowly scooted over and grabbed the shotgun being careful not to let her get close. "I'm sorry" I said to her as I shot her. I'll never forgot how horrible it felt to shoot her but I knew I'd have to suck it up and move on if I wanted to find out what was happening and survive whatever it was that was going on. I grabbed the keys to my Harley and my vest and headed for the dorr to leave Jessica's trailer never once looking back.


	2. Meeting

**Chapter Two: Meeting**

**Zoey's POV**

I decided to go out after the scene with my mother and father. My head was still swimming. I felt nauseous every time I thought about it. I didn't know where to go I just followed my feet. I still held the pistol from my father in my hand. I looked down at it and that's when I heard it, s nsdty gurgling noise that will forever hsunt me. I turned around and saw another person, no they weren;t a person anymore... They were... Infected, Infected with the same disease that killed my parents. I stared wide eyed unable to move. I kept thinking this thing has family... does their family know? The infected lunged at me and I was still frozen but now I was under it's weight. I lay there expecting this to be the end, part of me didn;t care and the other part was terrified. I heard a voice then, soft and nervous, I looked up to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie and black dress pants. "Name's Louis" he said as he reached out a hand. I took his hand and looked around for the infected. "Oh...Yeah I goy rid of that" he said as he helped me to my feet. "He used to work in my building. " The man (who I now know is named Louis ) motioned to the Franklin Bros. building behind him. "I always did say he was a pain but I never thought I would kill him" That's when I noticed him holding a fire axe.

"Yeah. I did some things today I didn't ever think I would do..." I trailed off and I wanted to cry so bad but I didn't want to sgow any weakness. I think Louis sensed it but it didn't matter I didn't want to seem weak. Hw looked around me and seen the pistol in my hand. His eyes looked at me questioningly and I could tell he was having an inner battle whether or not to ask me where I got the gun and if I was alone. "My name is Zoey by the way. In case you were wondering I'm alone and I got this gun from my dad when I... When he..." Louis just simply nodded and looked around us I'm guessing to see how things around us had gotten and that's when I noticed how bad things had gotten just over the course of our conversation. There were people running and those things were chasing them. Hunting them down like prey.

"We better get somewhere safe" Louis said and we started to walk towards an old strip club that had metal doors on it. The door was open and we peeked in. It looked as if everyone had bailed out and there was stuff scattered everywhere. "Looks ok here" Louis determined as he pulled me in the mostly safe room and shut the door locking it right after. He slid the small peephole part open so he could see what was going on outside. "We will check here to make sure it's safe and clean it out. We can stay here until things calm down and blow over" I didn't know who he was trying to comfort more, me or himself. I didn't care I was just glad to be safe for now and I could tell that Louis and I would be good friends as we set about cleaning up the place and taking care of the two infected that were in the building. Meanwhile we watched what little was left of the news before it cut out.

**Francis POV: **

I was riding my motorcycle through Philadelphia and I saw an old man walking down the street, He looked like a war vet. He was dressed in army gear and had a cigarette in his mouth. I slowed down and looked over at the man and he looked back at me. "You need a ride old timer?" The old man looked at me thinking his options over. That's when we both saw, more like heard the loud gargles of those creatures like the one Jessica had become. There were three of them running towards us. I took the shotgun and made quick work of two of them and the old man finished off the third with an M16. He must've been hiding it because this is the firdst I saw od it.

"Looks like I don't have much to lose anyhow" The old geezer said as he hopped on the bike. I drove off toward the city hoping to find abswers and salvation. We were in town and we had concluded that since it was a weekday the bars shouldn't have been as crowded as most places around town. Especially since it was midday. So as we scanned for a safe looking one we sat awkwardly together on the bike. My Harley started to sputter then, it's life ending just like the lives of those I saw end today. I turned the engine off and hopped of the bike.

"Our ride ends here gramps." I said as I watched the old man get off my Harley."Whay's an old man like you doing walking around anyway? Shouldn't you have been locked up in some nursing home?" I asked him laughing. He stared at me with unblinking eyes not sre if he failed to see my humor or not, then i saw the slightest crack of a smile on his lips and then it was gone again.

"I might be old but I tell you what I'm way faster, stronger, and definitely smarter than most people." The old man started walking more into the city still searching for a building. "I suggest you follow me if you wanna live and not turn into one of the things crawling around here."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked as I followed him through some cars that were sitting on the road. They had been abandoned just like most buildings. There were more infected but it seemed that if we stay quiet they don't take much notice of us. "I don't even know your name but yet you're having me follow you" I said sharply. "How do I know you're not leading me to my death?"

That did it. The old man snapped around and gave me an icy glare. "Listen up young feller, I used to be in the Army special forces. I've been out there protecting you before you knew me so don't you accuse me of anything like that. If it makes you feel any better the names Bill." He quickly turned back around and began walking again.

"Alright Bill. Name is Francis." I felt a pang of guilt but quickly pushed it aside for me accusing the old man. My brother was in the army and I will never forget him. He had always been there for me and we were inseparable until he went in the army. I will never forget that phone call that mom and I got on that hot summer day. It seemed like all the air had been sucked out of my body and the air around me I couldn't breathe. It was the worst blow I'd ever taken. I still missed him and maybe that's why I now had respect for Bill and still followed him. My brother always told me about the good people he met in the army and laughed about how many older people there were. He told me he was going to train hard because he didn't want there to be any way in hell that he would get beat up by an old guy. I was smiling now and my thoughts were soon broken by Bill speaking.

"So you know any bars around here?" he asked sounding slightly defeated at not yet finding a safe place to hide. I could see the determination and the will to live in his eyes and it reminded me more of my older brother, I quickly thought through the places in my head and finally landed on one that my be safe.

"No, not any safe ones." I said and saw his face get more depressed and angry now. "But," I quickly interjected "I do know of a strip club a few blocks up that has a big metal door on it. We could hide there. My girlfriend used to work there... Well before she died." The old man gave me a look of pity and I quickly wanted to dismiss his pity. I didn't like the feeling of someone looking down on me, it made me angry. "We didn't get along much. It's fine" I said and started off towards Jessica's old workplace.

We got to the strip club and when I pulled on the door I found it was locked but the small hole where they ask for the password was open. I wondered if there were any survivors in there or if someone tried to hole up and maybe it didn't help. I soon found out as a black man came to the door peering out at me first and then his eyes drifted towards Bill. He scanned us for awhile and then asked "You guys bitten?" We both answered back with a small no and Bill came forward.

"Let us in boy. I'm Bill and this guy is Francis. We're survivors like you and we just want a place to rest for awhile." Bill had said to him. There was an awkward silence before I heard another small voice in the background. It sounded like a woman's voice. I didn't see anyone else but I definitely heard her.

"Let them in Louis. Maybe they can answer some of our questions." the woman's voice had called out. It was followed by the familiar clicking of the locks on the door opening and Bill and I walked through the doors. The sound came again as the door was shut and locked again behind us, The place had been cleaned up. I scanned the room for the other voice and when I reached the bar my eyes stopped. My heart started beating faster but then I dismissed it. She was just a girl, probably not even 20 yet but still a woman. A hot one at that. She was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a red tracksuit jacket. I wouldn't let her get to me though. We all walked over to the bar. "I'm Zoey" she reached a hand out to Bill who I guess probably looked more inviting and then to me "This guy over here is Louis" she said as he waved at us from the other side of her. "Do you guys know anything about what's going on?"

"Yeah. It's hell outside Darlin'" I said quickly. She looked at me then with a harsh look but I couldn't help but notice there was another look in her eye, maybe one of sadness. I turned away quickly and saw the fuzzy TV. "Wasn't there any news on?" I asked questioningly as I still stared at the static on the screen.

"There was" Louis answered "But it went out awhile ago. We don't know too much. We just heard that most people are trying to make their way to a hotel a few cities over. Said that it was safer there so far and there was a rescue station set up there." He looked at us, then back at the TV and finally rested his yes on Zoey who was now beginning to speak.

"Where are you from?" She asked us both. Bill was the first to answer that he was originally from New York but was here visiting family when the outbreak started. I was the one to answer next telling her that I lived here in Philadelphia. "Louis and I are both from here as well." I couldn't help but wonder of they were a couple and that train of thought bugged me. I don't know why but I felt protective of Zoey already. I felt as if I had known her for a long time. Feeling foolish for thinking such thoughts I turned away and was surprised to hear Bill ask what was plaguing my mind. I guess he was curious too.

"So are you two a couple?" Bill asked the duo standing at the bar. They both laughed a wholehearted laugh and looked at us responding with a string of no's and saying that they had just found each other outside. "Alright then." Bill said as he went to grab some liquor behind the shelf. He stowed it away in the bad he had on his back. I went behind the bar as well but I grabbed a bottle of Jack and drank it.

"Don't you think you shouldn't get drunk at a time like this?" Zoey asked that's when I noticed she was right in front of me face full of concern. "Hey Louis maybe we should all team up..." She said questioningly to all three of us men and it took awhile but I was the first to respond. "Whatever you feel like doing Darlin'. Just don't try to stop me from drinking. I'll be alright." I said as I took another gulp of the jack and smiled.

**ZOEY'S POV**

"Let them in Louis. Maybe they can answer some of our questions" I said quickly not wanting to let this chance go by us. The door opened up and I was instantly drawn to the man wearing jeans, a white tank top, and a leather vest. He had tattoos covering his arms and I could see the muscles in his arms and torso. His name was Francis. I couldn't help but stare at him as he scanned the room and finally his eyes landed on me. I saw in them a look of what appeared to be admiration but I was probably just dreaming. I introduced myself to both men and told them Louis' name as he just waved at them. I tried to see if they knew anything about what was going on and just got a sarcastic answer out of the big guy. It made me like him a little less but part of me also wanted to smile when he called me "Darlin'". I'm not sure why I felt so connected to this man but I did. I hoped we would be allowed to travel together. I was about to ask when Bill's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you guys a couple?" He asked looking from Louis to me. I laughed and quickly dismissed it not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea. Bill took the answer and went behind the bar to get a drink. He shoved a few in his bag instead of actually drinking them though. I could tell he was smart but I had already done the same. I've seen my share of movies to know to be prepared. Francis however was chugging some Jack Daniels. I was concerned and I walked to him standing in front of him now.

"Don't you think you shouldn't get drunk at a time like this?" I asked him. This was my chance. I could ask about teaming up without it seeming too weird on my part. "Hey Louis maybe we should all team up...?" The question was directed at Louis but I was asking all three men, hoping to get approval. The big guy was the first to answer. He had said yes and called me Darlin' again. I was starting to both get used to it and like it. He also said for me to let him drink so I did as I waited for the other two men to reply feeling like this would be the start of something new.


	3. More Than a Feeling

**A/N: Hello everyone, Alyssa here! I'm not sure if any of you like my story so far and would really appreciate if you just showed it some love if you do like it and want to see it continue just so I know! Also if you would like to somehow be featured in my story let me know! Also tell me if you like the different POV's or not. Ok Baiiiiiiii.**

**Zoey's POV**

I stood there waiting for the next reply. I got really nervous and kept looking between Louis and Bill, my hands were becoming clammy and I wondered why I wanted to get closer to the taller man named Francis. As soon as I started to turn these thoughts over in my mind I heard the responses from both Bill and Louis agreeing to team up which set my mind at ease, if only a little bit just for the moment. Francis had just about finished a whole bottle of Jack Daniels and I was starting to wonder if he would be able to walk or if we were going to leave him here or drag him out. I felt like he would be important so I sincerely hoped he would be ok. I walked over to him and sat in front of him. "You gonna be ok to head out?" I asked him with concern clearly apparent in my voice. He looked at me and gave me a big smirk, one that if we were not in a disgusting strip club under these circumstances I might have found creepy since he was way older than me but at this particular moment it melted the ice that had settled into my heart.

"Well Darlin' that depends on if I continue to drink or stop while I'm ahead" Francis replied in a gruff yet sweet tone. His voice was thick like syrup and sweet like it too unless he was telling you off in which case it was scary and cold but still had a touch of the caring side of him in it. "I'm kidding. I'll be fine. Why? You backing out and trying to leave me in the dust?" He questioned.

"No. Actually, I wanted to make sure that that wouldn't happen." I replied back to him looking him in his eyes. They were like two pools of chocolate. Mmmm chocolate sounds great right now. It's been awhile since I have had anything to feed my sweet tooth. My stomach then growled and I looked at Francis, and then at Bill and Louis who were still trying to come up with strategies, which they were good at since Bill was a strategist in the war and Louis had taken some risk assessment courses in college. I smirked and blushed then asked "Does anyone happen to have any food on them?" Francis laughed next to me and got up from where he was sitting and came closer to where I was sitting before reaching into a pocket inside his jacket and handing me a hershey bar.

"It's not much but it might fill you up since you're just a twig" He said as he handed the candy bar to me. I'm not sure that he could ever understand how much that moment impacted me or the feeling that was welling up inside me toward him. He was willing to give his last piece of food that he had for a girl he barely knew simply because she was hungry without so much as a second thought. I think that many people don't see the kind, sweet man behind his hard exterior.

"Ok, after I eat this we should all split up and see if we can find anything useful." I said as I shoved the candy bar in my mouth and then I got up off of the stool I was sitting on and walked with Francis over to where the other two men were sitting as we planned out what to look for and what group would take each of the rooms. "I'll go with Francis and we can check the back of the building while you guys can check thr front of the building." Bill and Louis stared at each other almost asking each other to see if it would be a good idea. They then both shrugged and nodded.

"Just be careful" Louis said as I stood up and Francis looked between me and Louis again. "Make sure you watch out for each other back there and just scream if you need any help" he continued. Francis and I then started to make our way to the rear of the building to the kitchen and rear bar and patio area.

"So why did you wanna team up with me?" Francis asked as we continued down the corridor and through the double doors to the kitchen. I looked up at him and then around the kitchen area which was dark.

"I don't know why but for some reason I just feel like I can trust you." I said as I tried to feel around for a light switch. I then bumped into something hard like a wall. "Ouch, fuck!" I yelped as I fell onto my butt. I heard a chuckle come from above me and realized that it wasn't a wall I had just ran into but it was Francis' chest. He picked me up and set me back on my feet.

"Here grab my hand and don't let go until I can find this lightswitch." He grabbed my hand and led me around the obstacles in the dark kitchen. My heart was pounding in my chest and that's when I started to realize that maybe what I felt for Francis might be more than a feeling. I knew nothing about him but I wanted to know everything. This man made me feel better in this messed up world we were plunged in. I started thinking of him as my light in the darkness. The light switched on and I once again was met with his face close to mine as I blushed a deep crimson and slightly smiled. At that moment we heard a strange noise coming from the freezer... A deep gutteral noise, one that shocked me and froze me to the core. Francis grabbed me by the waist and pushed me behind him.


	4. Connection

**Chapter 4: Connection**

**Zoey's POV**

The sound coming from the freezer sounded like a mix between someone struggling to breath and having liquid stuck in their throat. It was terrifying and disgusting. I didn't want to imagine what was behind that door and when I looked at Francis I knew I wouldn't have to much longer because he had pulled a sawed off shotgun off his back and was walking toward the door. "Hey! Don't you think we should leave it? I mean it's trapped in there and it'll probably freeze... but if it's human..." I quickly looked back to the freezer and walked towards it myself wanting to save the person inside.

"That thing in there isn't human anymore" Francis said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back beside him. "Take this and stay behind me." he said as he handed me a 9mm that was on his belt. I took the gun and looked at it making sure the safety was off. "I hate walk in freezers." I heard him say and I looked up to see his hand on the doorknob as he was about to open the door to the freezer. I walked behind him and got ready for whatever was there.

**Francis' POV**

I had my hand on the doorknob. God do I hate suspense and yet here I was creating some for me and the girl behind me. I don't know what was wrong with me. I had the urge to help her, save her, protect her. As soon as I met her I felt closer to her though I'll never be able to show that or tell her. I'm old enough to be her dad. That's probably why she stays so close to me and feels she can trust me. Maybe I remind her of her old man. I wonder what happened to her parents. I hate parents. "You gonna open it?" her voice brought me out of my deep thought.

"Yeah." I replied "Don't be so impatient." I slowly opened the door. There it was. The disgusting monster that was making the noise. It was huge. It looked like it had swelled up. I pointed my shotgun at it and heard Zoey also ready her gun. It was then that the monster looked at us and make that noise again. The one where it sounds like it's drowning. I had realized too late why. The monster had already spit up all over Zoey. She was on the ground in pain. I shot the monster's head off and knelt down by her. I wanted to help but I didn't know how to all I could do was get a wet rag for her so I did and brought it back.

**Zoey's POV**

I grabbed the rag from Francis and wiped my face. I finally looked up at him and seen he had a look of disgust on his face. I knew it was because of me, but why did I feel so hurt? I felt as if he had just shoved a dagger in my back. I got up quickly then as anger and hurt filled me and I walked to the sink it was then I heard the banging on the door coming from outside. I looked at Francis and he quickly got up and got ready to fight I was still covered in the goo and got my weapon anyway. By the time I had grabbed my gun the door was busted down by tons of those things. They were barreling right for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I shot at them as much as I could before the gun ran out of ammo and while I was trying to reload they had gotten to me.

"ZOEY!" it was Francis voice that I had last heard before I hit my head on the ground and it was followed by shotgun sounds and the slamming of another door. Before I passed out from pain I heard Bill and Louis fighting and yelling. Probably asking how this happened to Francis over the noise of all the monsters. I heard his voice then, Francis. He was closer now. Maybe even beside me. Will I ever see him again? Or will I die? I couldn't make out words anymore just voices. I closed my eyes and everything started to fade but before it did I felt two strong arms picking me up.

**Francis' POV**

The moment I saw her on the floor I started to figure out why I wanted to do all those things for her. I liked her. Not like I liked Jessica. I liked Jessica for mainly her body. We dated for awhile and I just never felt the same urges I do with Zoey. My adrenaline had kicked in then. I was killing more of those things than I had before. I was trying to get to her. It looked like they were ripping her apart and it pissed me off. That's when Bill and Louis came in. They seen what was going on and started helping.

I ran to her while they took care of the surrounding undead. I seen her eyes start to close. I screamed at her again but I don't think she understood me because she just kept closing her eyes. When I got to her, her eyes were closed and I picked her up. Her face was that of an angel. Innocent, gentle, peaceful. I wanted to know what she was thinking before she passed out because it made her look this way. I hoped I could make her look like that one day. I took Zoey to a safe spot back in the front on a booth. I laid her there and helped to fight off the rest of the zombies. Hoping when I got back she would be up and well.

**Zoey's POV**

It was like a bad dream. I jumped awake and knew I was alone. There was nobody there. Bill was gone. Louis wasn't here. Francis... where is Francis...?! "FRANCIS!" I started to get up before I realized there were scratches and bites all over me. I started to panic. I can't endanger them. Especially not him. I looked around for something to do myself in with when I seen a rifle on the table beside me. I sat up more and grabbed it. I scooted to the end of the booth and moved so the rifle was pointing at myself ready to shoot. It was then Francis came in from the back with Louis and Bill behind him. They all stared at me with wide eyes and it was Francis who walked towards me more. The other two seemed to be frozen in place.

"Zoey... What are you doing?" He asked, the fear clear in his eyes. I never thought I would see that in his eyes. I slowly got ready to pull the trigger and end it. I would save them all from myself.

"I'm saving you guys from myself." I said to him. They all looked at each other and back to me. They were confused. That much was clear. Why I don't know. I mean wasn't it obvious?! I was going to become one of those things. A living dead person with no thoughts just the need to feed on the living. "I'm going to become one of those things and I'll end up hurting you" I said to all of them but looking only at Francis who was still moving closer. I hadn't noticed but I was crying. That brief moment when I let my guard down is when he reached me. He took the gun from me and hugged me. My tears stopped then from the shock of him hugging me. I wasn't the only surprised one. Louis looked surprised too but Bill looked like it was a normal occurrence.

**Francis POV**

I couldn't stand to see her like that. Scared, crying, and holding a gun to her own head. I took the first chance I had to grab her. I knew she was surprised then but I couldn't help it. She needed to know she wasn't a danger to any of us. Did she know that it had been days since she had passed out? I let her go and looked in her eyes. "Zoey it's been three days since you passed out." I said to her trying to calm her. She looked at herself again and then up at me. That's when it happened. She hugged me and held onto me. She cried on my shoulder. "I hate when you cry" I said low enough only she could hear me.

**Zoey's POV**

I was ok and it was thank to him and Bill and Louis. They saved me. He saved me again though this time from myself. If not for him I would have killed myself. "I thought I was infected." I said quietly.

"We thought you would be too but you never turned. We don't know why but we think that you are immune to this virus." Bill said closer than before. "If not for Francis and us you'd be dead back in the kitchen." Those monsters really wanted a piece of ya after that other thing threw up on you. This made me cry more but it also made me happy. I knew he had saved me. Maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way I did? I knew there was only one way to find out if we had a connection. I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes. He wiped some from my cheeks.

"I said I hate when you cry Darlin'." He said lowly. I couldn't hold back more tears fell and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a long and slow kiss. I enjoyed every second of it. It felt like it went on forever and ended too soon. He never pulled away. It lasted until we ran out of breath. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced. It felt like a big ball of emotions had spilled into that one kiss.


	5. Feelings Now Spoken

**Chapter 5: Feelings Now Spoken**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story! Also shout out to Zesi, thank you for leaving a review I will put you in my story! You'll find yourself in this chapter I don't know if you're a boy or girl, but in the story you will be a girl. Thank you again everyone!**

**Francis' POV**

She kissed me. I couldn't even pull away from her. Never before has a woman done that. It was usually me making the move. Zoey was different though. When she kissed me I could feel all her emotions being balled up into that one kiss. I knew I wasn't the best man for her, that much was plain to see. She needed me though, and as much as I would hate to admit and I would never say out loud, I needed her. She was my one piece of proof that even though the whole world was going to shit there was hope. Even for me. "I'm sorry. I just..." She said interrupting my thoughts.

"Don't apologize when you did nothing wrong. I hate when people do that." I replied back to her. I couldn't help but be caught in her eyes. There was a twinkle there now that wasn't there before. A small light burning inside her like she had been renewed and had life breathed into her. "If I didn't want you to I would have stopped you." I said to reassure her. I pushed a strand of her hair back when I heard a cough come from the old man behind us. "I hear you, you old bastard. We're coming, just don't have a stroke before we get there." I yelled back towards the cough and helped Zoey up.

**Bill's POV**

The two of them had a connection that you could see visibly from across the room. A couple you never would have imagined seeing outside of this new world we lived in. Unless Zoey would've been a prostitute or a gold digger. Not that Francis probably had much money. He seemed like a good guy bad boy act aside, I think he was dealt a bad hand in life. He had told me about his feeling for Zoey the night before. Two days after she had been attacked. He told me how he thought she would never like him because of his age and that he would just watch from the sidelines like a dad and protect her. I guess he got his answer today. After standing there for a few minutes while they talked I could tell Louis was starting to get uncomfortable with the new display of events. I'm guessing he didn't go to too many parties in his life to see that stuff. He was a desk jockey and probably a good kid in High School and College. I coughed signaling to the two that it was time to move on. The barricade we put up to block off the door wouldn't last forever and we were running low on supplies. Francis replied with a smartass comment and a crack at my old age.

"At least I'm still kicking which is more than I can say for most people." I replied back. I walked toward Louis and patted him on the back and signaling him to come to the bar where we would make our plans. Zoey and Francis joined us shortly after with Francis' arm around Zoey's waist helping her stabilize herself and walk. "I hope you get better soon we gotta be out of here tomorrow." I said to her. She nodded and gave me a look that said she was ready for anything now. "Good. Then let's get a plan in action."

**Zoey's POV**

I could tell that Louis was uncomfortable about the whole situation. Bill seemed like it was normal though. He didn't even so much as bat an eye at the sight of Francis and I. I guess that comes with age. We started to formulate a plan. The plan was that we would get to the nearest hotel. They were sure to have plenty of food, medical supplies, alcohol, possibly guns, and stuff that people may have left. The closest hotel was the Blue Oyster. It was known for not being the cleanest or safest hotel around. I felt safer though being with this group. I felt like we could actually make it through this. Louis had heard that there was an Army regiment coming to the outskirts of the city to help people. He said it was on the radio before he left his office building. That was our best chance. Make it to the outskirts.

I looked to Francis concerned about this part of the plan. The outskirts of the town were lie a dessert. No buildings for miles and a few houses and businesses scattered around. I guess the Army figured that's what made it safe. "Don't worry darlin'. We will make it there and I promise to keep you safe." He reassured me after we had left our group planning session. "I don't care what tries to get between us, I'll make sure they get a bullet between the eyes before that happens." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a makeshift bed that was made of a few bottom parts of booths put together and some tablecloths as sheets and blankets and we used our jackets as pillows. I crawled into the bed with him and cuddled up to him. He would be my salvation through this. I drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Francis' POV**

She was doing it again. Sleeping like an angel with that same look on her face. Was I the one that made her look this way? I held onto her tightly while I thought about tomorrow. The Blue Oyster. I hated that hotel. That's the place where my brother was killed, murdered by a rival biker gang. The vest I wear is his, it's also one of the only things in this world I don't hate. I noticed Zoey had fallen asleep and so was my arm. I shifted so that her head was now on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I hoped that this made her feel safer in her dreams. I had to protect her no matter where or from what. That's the last thought that crossed my mind before I fell asleep.


	6. Authors Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Zesi- Thank you so much for reviewing my story and I promise you'll be in this next chapter which I promise to release on 11/24/2015! Watch for it to come out and watch for your character she has a big part in the next chapter! Thank you to all my other readers as well! If you wish to be in the story please leave a review! I am sorry that it has been so long since I have released a new chapter. I am also planning to start another story! It will be a Ben 10 Fanfic between Gwen and Kevin! I will tell you all when it's released if you'd like to read it! Don't worry this story is not close to over yet! Thank you again! **


	7. Promises Broken

**Chapter 6: Promises Broken**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you again to all my readers and again if you want in the story leave a review, Zesi you are in this chapter. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**ZOEY'S POV**

I awoke to the smell of him. I felt secure. For the first time in days I had rested well. I almost didn't want to open my eyes because I didn't want this moment to end. This moment of complete and total bliss that made my head spin. I finally started to open my eyes and I saw his eyes looking down at me. As soon as our eyes locked we both made a small smile and then I could feel heat rising to my cheeks and turned away quickly and got up. "You didn't need to leave so quickly darlin'." he said through his smile as he watched me get up and put my jacket back on. I smiled back trying to show that it wasn't really a choice but that I had to get up. I looked around for Bill and Louis and I saw Bill come from the bathroom. He was drying the hair that he had left on his head and putting his hat back on. I was guessing they had made a makeshift shower of sorts so I figured I may as well check it out. I walked to the bathroom Bill had just come from and saw that they did indeed have a setup similar to a shower. They had secured a piece of rubber tube from the sink and hung it on the wall. I looked around and didn't see Louis so I started to get undressed. The room was still a little steamy from the shower Bill had just had and I was happy to turn on the makeshift shower and see that there was still hot water. I sighed as I felt the hot water run over my body and I started to rinse off wishing I had some soap. It's funny how you start to appreciate the little things when you no longer have them. I started to think about my parents then. How I no longer had them. I had taken them for granted, I thought they would have always been there and that they were even somewhat annoying at times. I thought of all the times we fought. I wished I could take it all back. The more I thought about it the sadder I got and soon I noticed it wasn't only hot water running down my face but also tears which then broke out into sobs. That's when I heard a voice from behind me and coming out of the stall. It was Louis. I stared at him in shock and somewhat horror as well as probably confusion and still sadness.

**LOUIS' POV**

Her body was thin and she was shaking even as the warm water still hit her as she tried to cover herself even though it was steamy and I couldn't see much nor was I really trying to look. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't slightly attracted to the pale, fragile girl. I had a feeling that if Francis knew that he would crush me in an instant. That's when she did what I hoped she wouldn't, she screamed. I knew that would alert the other two men outside and they would probably be here any minute but even though my brain processed this I still ran over to her and tried to quiet her which alarmed her more. That's when I realized how dumb I was, I was still nude from my shower and was now half holding Zoey. I imagine she probably thought I was going to try to do something to her. Before I could speak to her I heard the door behind us slam open and Francis was standing there sawed off shotgun in hand and that's when I felt like my life was going to end. It took almost all of Bill's strength to stop Francis from charging at me. I looked back over to where Zoey had been standing and saw that she had moved and grabbed a towel and was now in Francis' arms with her head buried in his chest. I just hoped I could explain this as I grabbed a towel myself and wrapped it around my waist.

**FRANCIS' POV**

I knew Zoey would take the first chance she could to run to the shower. When she left she was still on my mind. I was thinking about what would happen if we ever made it out of this hell. I hoped that she would still stay by my side so that I could protect her forever and love her. It was with her that I truly felt comfortable and cared for. I'd never felt that way with anyone except her and of course my brother. Our parents had abandoned us when we were young. Our dad was an abusive alcoholic and our mother couldn't stand it and left town with some other man. I vowed to myself that I would never treat my child like my parents had treated my brother and I, that is if I ever had kids. That's when I realized something, I always said I hated everything except my brother's vest but now I realized I actually had more things I liked, or specifically more people. Bill, Louis (even though I had a weird feeling about him) and Zoey. My Zoey. That's when I was awoken from my peaceful thoughts with a sound I never wanted to hear again. I knew it was her scream and not a random person or creature from the outside. Her scream was all it took to get me on my feet and kicking down the bathroom door in about 6 seconds. I didn't expect to see what I did. Louis was holding Zoey firmly. It was weird though because he was holding her at arm's length not like he was trying to hurt her or do something to her. That didn't matter to me though all I cared was that Zoey was crying, naked, vulnerable, and looked like she would break at any second which made me want to kill him. I had wondered where he had went. I guess I should have checked the bathroom first. That's when I realized I had started moving forward and I felt the old man holding me back and I felt Zoey slam into me. I could feel her body shaking and I stopped moving and just held her. I never broke my gaze away from Louis though almost as a warning to him to keep his distance. Finally when he started moving I held Zoey and she clung to me tighter and cried harder onto me as I tried to sooth her. "It's okay darlin'. I'm here now. It's alright." I said as I gently rubbed her back and wrapped another towel around her back. "Do you think you two could leave now?" I snapped at Louis and Bill. "I'll deal with you later." I threatened as Louis walked past me and both men left the room. I held her tight to me until she finished crying she then pulled herself away from me. "What happened in here Darlin'?" I asked her as she looked up at me. I hated seeing er upset but I needed to know. She explained everything to me and also explained why she was crying. I kissed her forehead and hugged her. "I'm sorry darlin'. It's ok now. I'm here" I could feel her relax in my arms and then I felt her pull away. Her cheeks blushed and she started to get really embarrassed. "What?" I asked.

"Do you think that maybe you could shower with me? I really don't wanna be alone right now." she said in one breath. The words came out so fast that I wasn't even sure I understood her. So I gave her a questioning look and she looked at me shyly and waited for an answer. I nodded and started to remove my clothes. I wasn't uncomfortable being naked especially not in front of women but, I didn't want Zoey to see my scars from all the fights. I didn't want her to see me like an animal. That's when I looked up and noticed she was staring at me, or rather at my chest. "Like what you see?" I asked half joking with her but half of me also wanting her to actually tell me she did. Her look on her face after that was all I needed though.

**ZOEY'S POV**

I blushed as I stared at his perfectly chiseled body. Why did his body have to look like a god's or a greek statue? That's when I was caught staring. He saw me staring. He must think I am a pervert especially after I get done asking him to shower with me. I am SO STUPID! He must think I am a weirdo or some mega perverted hormone raging teen. All I could do was turn my head as he cracked a joke and continued to undress. That's when I formulated a revenge plan. I dropped my towel and looked at him. He stared back at me and that's when I saw he stared at me too until I realized my eyes were flying South and OH. MY. GOODNESS. The man was born with one hell of a package. I walked to the shower and started rinsing off and he soon joined me. He wrapped his arms around me the same thing he had done earlier but now it felt much more intimate. I couldn't even stop myself from looking up and then getting on my tiptoes to kiss him. It was like my body was moving on it's own. I had never done "It" before and I wasn't sure if this is how I would lose it either. That's not what I had planned on happening. He kissed me back with such love and passion though that before I knew it we were up against the wall and he was lifting me up and my legs were wrapping around him. That's when we heard a knock on the door and Bill saying that we needed to go. I looked at Francis and I gave him a sad smile and kissed him again. "I guess it's time to go. We will just have to finish this later."

We had gotten dressed and ready and left the bathroom to join the others. We all grabbed the gear we had gathered and got ready to head out to the Blue Oyster hotel. "Everyone ready?" I asked, and they all chanted back with an answer or in Francis' case a joke. We walked out and headed down the road killing the zombies as we moved on to our new destination. That's when I noticed a familiar figure. "ZESI!" I screamed as I bounded toward her. The other followed closely behind me unsure of what I was doing. I ran to the girl and hugged her. It really was her Zesi. She was my neighbor, best friend, and college roommate. I was so glad to see her. She smiled at me and ten cried. "I'm so sorry Zoey but you have to get away from me." She pleaded. "WHY?! I just got to see you. That's when I noticed she was wounded. Another person I cared about dying in front of me and I couldn't stop it. "Kill me Zoey." she begged. I couldn't do it. I fell to my knees crying and she held me for a second before getting back up. I could hear the others screaming as they were still trying to get to us and I realized she had turned into one of them. She was attacking me and all I could do was keep her from biting me. I couldn't kill her. She was the last part of my old life. I could see that she still had tears on her face and I lost it I couldn't hold her back anymore I didn't have the strength. That's when I heard him yell and it gave me a new purpose and energy. I pushed her off and shot her with my pistol. "I'm so sorry." I said to her body while I cried and said a silent prayer. I promised her when we were kids that I would always protect her and she promised the same to me when we were both having a hard time at home. I regret not keeping that promise and I hoped she would forgive me. I felt Francis drop down beside me and hug me close to him. I just hoped we could give her a proper burial before we continued our long journey.

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I promise to try and get new chapters out soon. Thank you again Zesi! I hope you liked your character! I am so sorry I had to kill her off so soon though. Please review my story and continue to read! Thank you all again!**


	8. Close Call

**Author's Note: Ok so let me start by saying I am so sorry it has taken me so long to come out with an update! I have been busy but I promise to update more regularly from now on! With that being said, I will be releasing a Fallout 4 fanfic soon! Ok I think that's all the updates so on with our story!**

**Zoey's POV**

I don't think I'll be ablue to go on living if another person I love dies around me. I've lost so many people, I lost my real family and all my friends and now that I have this new "family" I am so scared to lose them too. Francis always worries me. He constantly jumps in the face of danger whether it's to protect one of us or to just show off. I keep fearing that one day he won't be able to come back with that stupid grin on his face. I wonder if I scare him Ike this too... That's when I looked up at him and noticed he was looking down at me. He had a crease in between his eyebrows and was frowning with what looked like concern. Guess that answers my question. I grabbed his hand and gave him the best smile I could. "I'm alright" I whispered to him so that the other two couldn't hear us as we were on our way to the Blue Oyster. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said back and quickly looked back ahead and walked a little bit faster. He still had a weird look on his face but this time it wasn't concern. It was something more like a mix of anger, frustration, and sadness. I wondered if it had something to do with where we were heading and I sped up to keep walking beside him.

"Ah, Shit" Bill said as I heard a chorus of moans and coming from an alley ahead of us "More damned freaks." I quickly pulled out my two 9mm pistols and waited for the first sign of one of the undead to start shooting. That's when I heard something that sounded like coughing and I looked at Bill to see if it was him. It wasn't. Bill and the others were also looking around for the source of the noise. That's when I felt something slimy and hard wrap around my midsection and pull me hard. I felt like I was going to die. It squeezed so hard and the pain was know when you go to the doctor and they ask how bad your pain is on a scale of 1-10, mine would've been a 30. No, maybe a 50. Then came the smoke. It smelled horrible. Like stale cigarettes and garbage. It filled my lungs and made it impossible to breathe. I heard Francis screaming for me and I looked around for him. That's when I noticed this damn thing had pulled me up onto the roof of a nearby building and I was dangling probably 20 feet in the air. I felt myself losing consciousness as I spotted Francis' and how angry and lost he looked and all I could do was try to say sorry and cry.

**Francis POV:**

Whatever that thing was, it was fast, actually it's... Tongue... IT'S FUCKING TONGUE WAS AROUND ZOEY. It had dragged her on top of an old office building that hadn't been in use for awhile and now it was dangling her above the ground. It seemed like it was taunting me with her. Showing me how weak we could be. I hated that. I hated the feeling of not being able to help her. I hated this monster. I hated myself for not stopping this from happening. I ran as quickly as I could and busted into the building after I saw Zoey look around only for her eyes to land on me and I saw her mouth move but heard no words as I saw her start crying then blackout a second after. I ran up the stairs and slammed through the door to the roof and shot at the thing holding Zoey.

"LET THE HELL GO OF HER" I shouted at it as I pumped some lead into it careful not to hit Zoey with my fire. After I hit the things tongue it dropped Zoey and at the moment is when I realized the thing had been moving toward me or holding her closer because instead of falling 20-30 feet onto the street Zoey's body dropped around 4 feet at the feet of the monster. I filled it full of lead and ran to her side. I wasn't ready for what I saw when I got close to her. Her shirt had been moved up a little so I could see her side which were both badly bruised and her brewing was shallow. I quickly picked her up and rushed back down to where Bill and Louis were picking off the last few brain munchers. "We have to get her somewhere to take care of her. NOW" I screamed at the two other men and looked around for a safe house. I saw a safe house sign and immediately started running again this time with Bill and Louis behind me. When we got to the safe house there were three men already there and they helped us get in and defended us from the few zombies still chasing us. Not that I would've needed their help if I weren't carrying Zoey.

"Hi. My friend here needs help and we need a place to stay for the night. Would it be ok with you young fellas if we stayed here?" Bill asked as I held onto Zoey tighter as I saw the three men eye her like a piece of meat. I didn't like how they were looking at her but I didn't have much of a choice.

"Yeah. No problem. Actually there's some medical supplies in that bathroom over there" The oldest of the three new men said pointing to a unisex bathroom in the corner. That's when I noticed we were in a strip club. These men must've been here for awhile because there were what looked like bedrooms set up. "I can help you with her if you want" another man said "My name's Jake and the oldest one there is George and the youngest is Micheal." he continued pointing to each guy as he said their names.

"It's alright I got her" I replied back never breaking the man known as "Jake"'s gaze. "Bill help me get her patched up." I said to Bill as I carried Zoey over to a table and laid here down gently. I took my vest off and laid it under her head as Bill and I began working on her as Louis started talking with the men about new information we may have missed and where we were going and what our names were. I wished he'd shut up and not share all of our information but he continued talking. I was getting a bad feeling from these guys. Bill and I finished taking care of Zoey and got ready to rest for the night after we had eaten and I laid up on the table beside Zoey and held her close to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

OK HI AGAIN! IF YOU HAVE ANY FEEDBACK ON HOW YOU FEEL THE STORY SHOULD GO FORM HERE FEEL FREE TO SHARE IM OPEN TO SUGGESTION AND WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING 33 THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	9. Unsteady

**Chapter 8: Unsteady**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long there's been a lot happening in my life but I'm back and hope to be updating way more frequently! If you have opinions on the story please leave reviews good or bad I love reading them! Thank you! HAPPY READING!**

**Zoey's POV**

Light. Pain. Voices. This is what I was waking up to. This sickening part was I didn't recognize the voices. I slowly started to sit up and that's when the soreness really hit me. If I hadn't known I was alive I would swear that rigor mortis had set in. My body was stiff. I wonder how long I have been out. I started to look around a sighed in relief as I saw Francis by my side, asleep. The big guy must've stayed by my side. I continued to look around for Louis and Bill and smiled when I saw them sleeping beside what appeared to be a stage area. Judging from the smell inside this place I was guessing that we were in a strip club and not a theatre. That's when I saw the three men staring at me from a table not far away. They were sitting on chairs facing me and one of them slowly started to smile. "Hello. My name's Jake and these two are my brothers George and Michael." He got up and slowly started walking toward me. "If it weren't for my brothers and I you and your little group would be goners." He crouched down in front of me while the other two brothers started to flank me on both sides. I started to wonder why Francis, Louis, or Bill hadn't begun to wake up yet. "If you're wondering why they haven't woke up don't worry. We gave them something to help them sleep awhile."I slowly started to get closer to Francis and nudge him. The man then got closer and leaned in toward me. "He ain't gonna be up anytime soon sweetheart. I think you owe me and my brothers something for rescuing you and your friends. They'll be asleep so you won't have to worry about being ashamed or shy. They'll never know." He started to grab my chin and pull me close. It felt so wrong to have another man touch me this way I kept thinking of Francis. I wished he would wake up and help me. No. I couldn't always just count on him to save me. I need to help myself too. I felt something on Francis' side and realized it was his hunting knife. I slowly grabbed it so that the man couldn't see me moving and I smiled at him. I felt him put his hand by my side and I made my move. I stabbed his hand so the knife stuck his hand to the table and started to shake Francis. I then began to run and wake the other two men but it seems like none of them were getting up so I ran to one of the back rooms and was immediately followed by the three unfamiliar men. I locked myself into the furthest room and looked around. There were pictures of a woman stuck to the walls that were taken with a Polaroid. I hadn't seen the woman in the lobby and I wondered for a moment what had happened to her but was quickly brought back by the sound of the men trying to break the door down. I looked around for a spot to hide in and realized quickly that even if I hid they would find me. I prepared myself to fight and watched the door. Finally they had broken a hole in the door and unlocked it. The man called Jake who I had stabbed was the first one in and came towards me. Before I could even fight back he slapped me across the face and I landed on something soft and looked down and saw a makeshift bed underneath me. "Right where we want you sweet cheeks"

"WAIT!" I screamed. To my surprise they actually stopped and stared at me. "Who's the girl in the photos?" When I asked this I noticed the man named Jake get angry and yet, also sad. He came closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"She was my girlfriend. Amelie. She's dead now so I don't think it is much of your concern. Leave it at that." He then pushed me down and the oldest looking man began to tie my hands up while the younger one tied up my hands. I kept screaming even though I knew that it wouldn't help. "You keep doing that and you'll have to worry about the runners outside hearing you so you best stay quiet." Once they were done tying me up Jake told the other two to leave the room and said they would get their turn when he was done. He said that right now I owed HIM the most since I stabbed him. He gave a light chuckle and started to slowly undress me. I closed my eyes and started crying. I didn't want my first time to be like this. I wanted it to be with Francis. How I wished he could just save me from this but I didn't want him to see me like this either. I knew that if he did he wouldn't want me anymore. "What's the matter sweetie is it your first time?" The man laughed until he saw my eyes go wide and then he looked at me seriously. "Ohhh so that big guy out there didn't ruin you yet huh? Well don't worry it won't hurt... Much." He began to take my jacket off and then lifted my white tank top so it was stuffed in my mouth but still on me, but off enough to to see what he wanted. I couldn't help but to cry harder. To try to stop from thinking what was happening to then began to take off my pants and underwear not caring about how badly he was hurting me. He only got my pants off before we heard a bang and screaming from the lobby. "For god sake can't those two do anything right?!" He screamed as he got up and started to walk to the door but was stopped by the door swinging open and Francis storming in. I started screaming through the gag while still crying and I looked away in shame. I heard what seemed like a roar come from Francis direction. I looked up to see Francis beating the man into an unidentifiable body. Louis and Bill came in and pulled Francis away after looking at me wide eyed then looking away quickly. He huffed and pushed them out before running to me and ungagging me. I cried to him and that's all I could do until I was untied. When I was untied he picked me up and carried me to one of the other rooms that had a connected bathroom to it. It must've been the dressing room when the building was still in use. He set me down on a comfortable chair and kneeled in fron t of me.

"Are you okay Zoey?" He asked me innocently. I couldn't help but to grab onto him and cry. He just held me until I stopped crying. "I'm so sorry Zoey. I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down around those guys. I'm sorry." He held me tighter so I was buried in his chest. I just breathed in his scent and it instantly relaxed me. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. He looked upset.

:I'm fine but are you okay?" I touched his cheek and he nodded. "Francis I want you to make me forget." I looked into his eyes as they went wide. "I want you to be my first and we never know what may happen so please." He just nodded then asked if I was sure and I nodded back at him.

**A/N: ok I'm ending the chapter here with a cliff hanger sorry! But next chapter is all about our lovebirds so stay tuned!**


	10. Two Hearts One Thought

**CHAPTER 9: TWO HEARTS ONE THOUGHT **

**FRANCIS' POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening as I looked at Zoey's sweet face. She was looking back at me with sincerity and love in her eyes. I'm not sure how I got so lucky to end up with her but I knew I wanted to do right by her and make this special for her. Everything she ever wanted. I lifted her up and sat her on a nearby dresser that was sitting high up. She looked down at me and started to blush. "Francis what..." was all she had time for before I started to make her forget everything but her and I. I slowly started to lick at her slit and once she started getting wetter I slipped a finger inside her. She was moaning loudly and I hoped that bill and Louis wouldn't barge in thinking we were hurt. "Francis.." I loved when she moaned my name. I picked up the speed and soon added to her pleasure by reaching up and tweaking her nipple. I heard her moan even louder and felt her get tighter around my finger. I added another finger and then a third and started going faster. I could tell she was close so I started moving everything faster. My tongue and my hands were both trying their hardest to make this angel before me scream my name. "FRANCIS!!!" She screamed as she orgasmed and squirted onto the floor and dresser in front of her. I looked up at her also slightly wet and she smiled lazily at me and then jumped on me.

**ZOEY'S POV **

Now it was my turn. I wanted to make Francis feel as good as he made me feel. I pounded on him and slowly dragged him to the floor. I started to go down on him but he stopped me. "No zoey. This is about you right now" he said as he flipped us so I was underneath him. He unbuckled his pants and slowly put it between my legs waiting at my entrance. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked and I nodded, blushing. He slowly entered me and I gasped as he stretched me out. He stopped and let me adjust to his size and then started again. This time with more energy than ever before. We got lost in each other's eyes and sounds until I felt another orgasm coming and he kissed me hard. I moaned loud into his mouth and felt him do the same as we both climaxed. He fell beside me on the floor and I rolled over on my side and cuddled up against him.

**FRANCIS' POV**

"Zoey time to get up" I said as gently as possible to wake the sleeping girl. She'd been asleep for about half an hour and I knew we had to get up and be back on the move. She slowly got up and smiled at me. She then kissed me and we both started to get dressed.

"Thank you." She said and I laughed. She looked at me puzzled.

"Hon you don't need to thank me. I enjoyed it too y'know" I said as she blushed deep red and pulled me into the hall. We went down the steps to regroup with bill and Louis and saw them debating over the next action we should take. We eventually decided on just getting the hell outta here and finding the next safe house was best. I wrapped my arm around zoeys shoulder and looked down at her. "Ready for another adventure darlin?"


End file.
